


As Winter Comes

by Novachaser



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Flashbacks, Kind of like Lotto, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachaser/pseuds/Novachaser
Summary: A choice leaves room for errors.(Temp Summary: Probably will change later.)





	As Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia au for our favorite family.

 

They’re a family. As dysfunctional as can be, but still a family all the same. None of them were actually related, but that never stopped them from becoming brothers. Minseok, the oldest of nine, was constantly annoyed with the younger kids. It was life at this point. He was destined to be annoyed by his little demon brothers.

Minseok is the leader on the inside. You’d never know it by looking at him. Minseok and Junmyeon shared the leader role. Outside of their home in the public eye, Junmyeon was the leader. Minseok took on the leadership role behind the scenes. He never did like the spotlight on him.

_Junmyeon met Minseok when they were young. Minseok had parents that never cared about him, by the time he was 16 he had three jobs and still could barely survive. His parents were never home anyway. Junmyeon, an abandoned kid, walked into one of his jobs only to be kicked out. Although he worked a lot, seeing this kid who needed help… It made him want to work harder. Minseok ran after the kid and stopped him. He hoped he didn’t look too much older than the other, Minseok didn’t want to scare him._

_“Where are your parents?” Although it was clear to see that this kid’s situation was way worse than his own, he couldn’t think of anything else._

_“I-I don’t know.” The kid didn’t look to be too much younger than he was. Maybe 15 or 14._

_“What’s your name?” Minseok asked softly._

_“Junmyeon.” Minseok smiled gently, only to slightly grimace as he looked over the other boy._

_“I can get you some clean clothes if you would alright with that.” Minseok hoped this wasn’t too weird. He really just wanted to help. The boy was covered in dirt and grime, Minseok ignored the smell coming off from the younger kid._

_“O-okay.” Junmyeon knew about stranger danger, but he didn’t have much to worry about anyway._

_Not worrying about losing one of his jobs, he led the kid to his car and headed home. Minseok didn’t have to worry about his parents, they never came home anymore anyway. Junmyeon couldn’t help himself, when they rolled up to Minseok’s house he was amazed. Gold plating with embedded symbols covered the big, black gate. Even though they were in the car with the windows up, the creaking of the gate as it opened hurt his ears. Almost making them bleed. The driveway snaked around the property leading to a big figure of white light. The home was huge with vast, pristine white pillars in the front. Five small gold decorative lines slithered down the white pillars and exploded into the stone stairs below it. The sunshine on the golden lines blinded Junmyeon for a brief moment._

_“Wow…” Junmyeon couldn’t help himself. Minseok simply smiled seeing the younger boy look at his home with wonder sparkling in his eyes._

_“Won’t your parents be upset if I step foot in your house?” Junmyeon asked quietly._

_“They’ll never know. They never come home.” Minseok shook his head and chuckled._

_“Oh, I’m sorry.” Junmyeon shrunk back into his seat._

_“Don’t be, it’s alright.” Minseok pulled up to the front and waited for the boy to get over his shock._

_“I have some clothes that I think might fit you.” Junmyeon followed Minseok into the large home. The atmosphere made Junmyeon shiver._

_A home is not a home without a heart. It barely looked lived in besides some name brand furniture. The long, spiral staircase matched the outside theme of the home. Golden rails and pristine white stairs led into a mysterious second level of the home that seemed to lose all of its mystically. The second level surprised Junmyeon, it looked like the atmosphere felt, empty. The gray walls surround endless hallways. Minseok noticed Junmyeon’s confusion. Understandably so, the second level looked nothing like the first. His parent bought this house and left Minseok there. He can’t remember the last time they even stepped foot in this house._

_“H-How old are you?” Junmyeon soft voice broke him out of his own thoughts._

_“16.” Minseok ignored the surprised look he received._

_“Come, I’ll show you where you can shower.” Minseok walked slowly down the hall to the right, waiting for Junmyeon to follow him. The bathroom restored the original theme of being completely flawless._

_“I’m going to find you the clothes and I’ll start making some food as well.” Minseok smiled at Junmyeon and closed the door behind him._

_Little did they know, this was only the beginning._

 

Minseok was now 27 and the little family had grown a bit. They still lived in the same home, all nine of them in that nice, big, pristine white house. Minseok found himself thanking his parents, instead of cursing them. At least they left him this house, it almost made up for the fact that they forgot about him long ago. Minseok’s parents stopped paying for the house when he turned 20. Thankfully he and Junmyeon worked day and night. They were able to pay off the bills for the house.

The other kids, however, turned this house into a home. Minseok can’t remember—No, he doesn’t want to remember what it was like before the boys came into his life. When they found Yixing, their lives changed. They were introduced to the life of crime. Junmyeon and Minseok spent every last penny they had for the house. When they found Yixing, they needed to get him to the hospital. So, in an act of desperation, they turned to misconduct.

They made some mistakes, but they never regretted saving Yixing’s life. Slowly Yixing got better, the more crime they did. It was easy to them, almost as if they were meant for this life. After Yixing got better, Minseok and Junmyeon offered their home to him. Soon enough their family started getting better and their name became something to fear. Now their family business is just a little more complicated. But as Minseok looked around and watched Baekhyun shove a pie in Chanyeol’s face, he smiled. Minseok wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
